In All My Dreams I Drown
by SilentLaughter
Summary: "I'm begging you please wake me up, I'm all my dreams I—" but she dosen't finish as she bolts awake in a thin sheen of sweat panting; she had seen his face! Only as soon as she sees it clear as day it fades just as quickly leaving her feeling empty Why—why must this dream haunt her always? Closing her eyes, she lies awake for the rest of the night—afraid to go back to sleep
1. Prelude

**So I'm really hesitant to put this up—but decided to have a go at it to see if anyone might like it. I have a lot already written but would really love feedback on what the readers think of it. I know it's only the prologue but even so—any review good or bad will honestly determine if I put up more. **

Prelude~

It was the same dream since she had left the University and gotten out of the hospital; she's surrounded by an ocean with only a thin stretch of land for her to stand on, a bed nearby. She's holding a lantern in order to see but can't see past the pale light—but she knows he's there. The tune picks up and she finds herself singing those reoccurring words with his smooth voice joining in.

"The ship it swayed heave ho heave ho on the dark and stormy blue. And I held tight to the captains might as he pulled up his trews. 'You haven't slept' heave ho he said 'In many suns and moons.' 'Oh I will sleep when we reach shore and pray we get there soon'." he seems to be all around her, teasing her as she tries in vain to find his figure with the lantern light. His voice then turns from mock concern to a coo as he with some unseen force pushes her to lie down on the bed, the lantern set aside so that she can only just make out his thin figure. He leans over her, pressing his upper half against hers as she whispers,

"The captain howled heave ho heave ho and tied me up with sheets. A storm is brewing in the south," then he presses his nose to the crook of her neck purring,

"It's time you go to sleep." they continue with the next verse, his hand coming to cup her chin so she can see his face; well, whatever the pale light allows her too. All she ever sees are pale blue eyes. He allows her to sit up as she begs him,

"Captain, captain I will do your chores. I will warm your cot at night and mop your cabin floors. Scold me, hold me, I'll be yours to keep. The only thing I beg of you—don't make me go to sleep." he just stares at her with those eyes that burn a hole in her very core as a burst of lightning illuminates the area but as always he's in shadows; as if the lightning knows to hide his face. Again he pushes her to the bed, one hand trailing up her inner thigh as she whimpers,

"The curtains ran between my legs as we began to sink. I closed my eyes heave ho heave ho as the ship was rent and felled. Eddies in the water headed to the mouth of Hell." as she whimpers she closes her eyes trying to ignore the hand caressing her inner thigh before it pulls away as she tosses her head to one side.

"Hush now, hush love here's your gown, there's the bed, lanterns down." they sing together as she tries in vain to sit up but he's pinned both hands over her head with his eyes of blue fire.

"I'm begging you please wake me up, I'm all my dreams I—" but she doesn't finish as she bolts awake in a thin sheen of sweat panting; she had seen his face! Only as soon as she sees it clear as day it fades just as quickly leaving her feeling empty inside. Why—why must this dream haunt her always? Closing her eyes, she lies awake for the rest of the night—afraid to go back to sleep.


	2. Chapter One

**So I'm gonna put up this chapter and one more and reviews are greatly appreciated—just try and give it a shot.**

Chapter One~

That morning I have strong coffee with cream and sugar as always and watch the news rather bored. It's the same as always; mob bosses; break ins, murders and attacks. Just another day in Gotham. Hearing my cell phone ringing, I head into my bedroom and glancing at the bedside table notice what time it is on the clock, I was supposed to meet Rachel today! Quickly I grabbed the phone and answering it with,

"Hey Rachel I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok Evie I understand, the same dream again? Did you forget to take your medicine?" I nod groaning to myself as I go to dress for our lunch-date. I hear her sigh on the other end as she says,

"Maybe you should see your doctor to ask to up the dosage."

"I just forget sometimes ok? With the medication I don't have the dream so I'm fine." she doesn't argue with me as I pick up an outfit for the day; a knee length navy skirt and white peasant blouse with heels.

"I need to ask you to meet me at the courthouse, one of my cases is expecting to run late." she says at last as I apply just a small amount of make-up; blush, eyeliner around my hazel eyes and Chap Stick. Putting my dark red hair up into a half up-do, I grab my purse telling her,

"That's fine don't worry about it, I'll see you there." we hang up and I exit my apartment heading for the elevator. As I wait I bounce on my heels chewing my lower lip as I try in utter vain to remember the face I'd seen this time. It was a first; the dreams started after I left University and hospital following me since but now—now finally I saw his face only to have it slip through my fingers. I don't dwell on it as I get in the elevator and after getting out wave to the security guard. Living in an upper class part of Gotham has only a few advantages; better security for one. I manage to grab a cab heading for the court house staring out the window as the scenery changes dramatically. Gotham only has two classes of people; the extremely rich or the extremely poor with anyone in the middle trying to climb upwards and fail. By the time I get out I'm already sick of trying to remember the mystery man's face as I enter the courthouse.

"Hi, I'm here to meet Rachel Dawes." I tell the security guard who sits behind the desk in the main lobby and looks down at his computer to see my names been added to the visitor list. He nods at me indicating a waiting area so I move to take a seat. I get out my textbook from inside my purse and start to read not expecting Rachel for a while. After two hours I hear her voice and look up to see her talking to one of the assistants. As always she's wearing something smart and classy which always makes me feel out of place; no matter what. When she sees me she waves me over and gives me a tight hug saying quietly,

"Are you sure you're ok?" but I only pull back and shrug giving her a grin.

"Ms. Dawes," we both hear and turn to find a thin man with black hair framing his pale face, wire rimmed glasses before his eyes. Wearing a well pressed dark gray suit with red tie, he smirks at Rachel with something akin to mockery before his eyes dart over to me.

"And who's your friend?" he asks titling his head slightly as Rachel takes my arm saying quickly,

"This is Ms. Brookes." he gives me a cocky grin as he holds out his hand for me to take so shaking it sees Rachel giving me a warning glance.

"Well it was nice meeting you sir,"

"Doctor." he interrupts me putting his hand in back his pocket and giving me a cold glare as I reply,

"Sorry Dr. I didn't realize." he raises an eyebrow as if saying 'no really?' before Rachel pulls on my arm saying,

"Goodbye 'DR.' Crane." she emphasizes 'doctor' so that he smirks again at her before his face goes cool and collected. As I turn around she leans in whispering,

"Don't bother with him Evie; he's just a jack-ass from Arkham."

"He's a patient?!" I wonder a bit too loudly but she shakes her head replying carefully,

"A doctor, Head of the Asylum actually." changing the subject, we get into a cab heading for a little café she's shown me that's near the park. We talk lightly about our day, Rachel about her court case as she only shrugs and so I have to ask,

"What was Dr. Crane doing in the courthouse?" rolling her eyes she snorts as she crosses her arms and says,

"Saying that one of my cases is mentally unstable and should instead of being put in Blackgate be transferred to Arkham." when we arrive and order we continue to chat, laugh and enjoy the day saying we should go shopping.

"So how are you managing with your Masters?" at this I shrink into myself a bit telling her honestly,

"They haven't looked at my final paper yet, saying they are quoting 'Too busy to be bothered with such trivial works from a student'." she gives me an honest surprised look as I nod solemnly; I'm never going to get my Masters in Psychology.

"Worst yet, they want me to have a creditable reference to sign off on my paper, but I don't have anyone to sign it." taking me hand, Rachel smiles softly as she says to me,

"Don't worry, you'll figure something out I'm sure of it." we split the bill and she receives a phone call from work so that she has to bail on our plans to go shopping. I only shake my head telling her it was fine as we hug and she heads off saying over her shoulder,

"I'll call you!" with little to do now, I decided to head for the dance studio early before my class. As I go to grab a cab someone darts in front of me so that I stumble backwards a bit, before someone catches my elbow.

"Why Ms. Brookes, what a pleasant surprise." it's Dr. Crane who looks amused as he glances at his hold on my elbow. I gently shake out of his hold saying,

"Go ahead; I'm sure you have to make a meeting." I say gesturing to the cab but he gives a dry chuckle that seems uncanny as he replies,

"Not really no, where are you headed?"

"To Bernard Street." he raises an eyebrow and smirks that cock sure smirk saying with a tilt of his head,

"I happen to be heading in that general area." I can see where this is going so take a step back saying to him firmly,

"I can take another cab Dr. Crane, but thank you for the offer."

"Oh please I insist." he says in a commanding tone holding out his hand for me to take but I just shake my head telling him in an equally commanding tone,

"No thank you Dr. Crane." as before with Rachel I emphasizes 'doctor' so that the corners of his mouth turn upwards as I turn and head down the block. I can feel his gaze on my back and pick up the pace until it goes away. By the time I do reach the dance studio I'm just in time for my class and change into my sweats quickly before starting. The music consumes me as I follow the teachers lead, forgetting everything from earlier that day including my dream—dancing is my escape. After the hour long class I change back into my other cloths and head for home. It's late now; just around nine pm as I grab a cab and hear my cell ring. It's my mother who I only speak to when she calls me; we don't have a good relationship.

"Hi mom, how was your social climbing party?" I say with a snide voice, she's a socialite always trying to climb the social ladder. She clucks her tongue which is a bad habit of hers and replies simply,

"You didn't come."

"I didn't want to." I say back as I pay the cab driver and exit to walk through the lobby. She clucks her tongue again saying to me,

"Evelyn, if you're ever going to find a man you need to try."

"That's just it mom, I don't care."


	3. Chapter Two

**Last chapter—up to you.**

Chapter Two~

That night I remember to take my medication as I take a warm shower and relax under the water. Drying off, I get into pajamas and slip into bed and I'm half asleep when I hear my cell going off. Groggy, I sit up and grope around my nightstand picking up my phone asking,

"Hello?"

"Evelyn turn on the TV now." it's my mother who sounds for once genially concerned so I force myself out of bed and going into the family room find the remote and turn on the TV leaning against the back of the couch.

"Reports of a mask villain have started to emerge throughout Gotham, we don't have that many details but the GCPD think whoever it is might be targeting a specific group of people—" I turn off the TV and feel my throat tighten, I just stare at the burlap mask with two eye slits and hear in my head,

"In all my dreams I drown."

"Evelyn I don't want you walking home alone at night, whoever this person is—"

"Mom I'm twenty-four I can handle myself." I snap pushing away from the couch to make tea for myself, I need it.

"Honey why don't you call up that fellow you were dating—" I instantly interrupt her with,

"NO! He cheated on me twice mom I'm not starting up ANYTHING with him AGAIN!" she sighed heavily on the other end before silence follows for a while. When she finally does say something she says,

"I'll call him myself." then the line goes dead and I shriek in frustration. The man had cheated on me twice in a row with two of my former room mates who didn't even bother to be sorry. Making my tea, I take a seat on the couch curled into myself continuing to read my textbook; I'm going to bed anytime soon. I must have fallen asleep though because I wake lying on the couch dazed trying to figure out what had happened. Shaking my head, I head for my bedroom to dress for the day when I realize that my phone call with the University was at noon; it was eleven thirty now. Scrambling to get my notes together, I don't bother to dress at this point as I watch the clock tick on by. When the phone does ring and I answer it I hear the gruff voice of the director saying,

"Ms. Brookes, I've reviewed your paper." I hear shuffling of papers as he continues,

"You still need a signature of a reputable person in the field Ms. Brookes; otherwise the paper looks sufficient enough to me."

"Sufficient sir? I worked all year on it." I say in disbelieve but he snaps,

"Yes I know and it could be better prepared and a proper piece of a presentation! If you are so desperate to get this degree you might want to show at least SOME interest!" I sit shocked at his harsh words as he clears his throat saying to me,

"I've called up an old colleague of mine to assist you in your paper since you are in such desperate need of some sort of assistance."

"But sir—" I try to say only he snaps again,

"Do you want this degree or not Ms. Brookes!?" I sigh heavily and feel like a child scolded for doing no wrong as I reply weakly,

"Yes sir." huffing, he tells me to meet his colleague today at four at the Starlight Bar uptown before slamming the phone down. I pull back to stare at my phone in utter confusion; he had blatantly insulted me and didn't seem to care in the least bit. I finally dress in casual jeans and a button up polo before going over to my computer to see if I had gotten an email for my paper; and I had. So much red ink! So many changes to be made and fixed and worked on! I grumble as I start into it making sure to keep an eye on the clock. When four pm rolls around I have not time to change so grab my purse and head out for the Starlight Bar. I decided to walk instead of take a cab; my apartment building isn't that far from the area anyway. I spy the bar up ahead and feel instantly out of place; this bar is for upper class citizens and here I am in a polo and jeans.

"Crap." I mutter before going up to the bouncer saying,

"I have a meeting with a colleague of mine." he looks over my outfit with a raised eyebrow and is about to say something when a voice says,

"It's alright Ryan, she's meeting with me." Damn it to hell it's him again! I don't bother to see who it is as the man, Ryan, lets me by and I enter the bar. I'd only been here once for a party with my mother but since then never bothered to come back.

"Here, I have a seat over there." Dr. Crane says in an overly polite voice pointing towards the corner of the bar so that I bite my cheek and follow him. I take a seat and place my purse on the bar counter as the bartender comes over asking for my order.

"A cosmopolitan please."

"And I'll have the same." Dr. Crane says as the bartender heads off he turns to me leaning on the bar counter saying with a raised eyebrow and haughty smirk,

"So you're the one Dr. Montgomery told me about." I don't give him the pleasure of a reply as I look around the room seeing stares and glares at me. Dr. Crane looks like he just came from work; wearing another well pressed suit this time navy blue with a darker blue tie.

"He says your paper for your Masters is insufficient and that it needs serious help." I snort at this telling him point blank,

"He's been saying that to me for a year and a half."

"Then it really must be terrible." he says with that smirk of his as our drinks come and I take a sip of mine grateful for any reason not to bite out a remark to him. Setting down my drink I tell him in the politest tone I can manage under the situation,

"He keeps saying that my work isn't good enough when he barely reads half of it. I watched him myself skim over the paper not even trying to read the details."

"Then maybe he doesn't care." he replies crossing his leg and pulling back a bit as if to inspect me, and I don't like the look in his eye. Turning away, I take another sip of my drink as he says,

"I'm willing to look it over Ms. Brookes, but if I find it horrible I'll say so point blank."

"How kind of you." I bite out so that he chuckles so that the corners of his mouth lift in a semi smile. Taking off his glasses, he says to me leaning in a bit,

"Don't think me rude Ms. Brookes, I only speak the truth."

"You haven't even read my paper yet and already you're judging me." I snap as he chuckles again saying,

"I'm a psychologist, it's what I do for a living."

"Well I'm not one of your patients." I flag down the bartender wanting to leave desperately but Dr. Crane takes hold of my wrist a bit too tightly saying with a false smile,

"Let me." when he lets go I can swear I feel a bruise forming as he takes the bill for our drinks with that haughty air about him returning.

"I must go, I have lessons soon." I say standing this time grabbing my purse as he follows suit saying,

"Shall you email your paper to me then?"

"I have no choice do I?" I say rolling my eyes as I take out my cell saying,

"Here, what's your email address?" he tells me and as I put it into my phone he says,

"And here's my phone number."

"That's alright, I think an email address is fine enough. Good day Dr." and quickly I leave the bar without a second glance back. That night I send him my paper praying that he thinks it's ok, or event that he likes it. If not then I'll never get my Masters. I was so worked up over sending my paper I forget to take my medication and slip into my own personal horror movie. His touch his rougher this time, as if wanting to prove a point to me as those icy eyes gleam with a feral stare.

"I don't want to go to sleep."


	4. Chapter Three

**Ok, shout out to PrettyLittleHuman and trudes193 for following my story and another to ScaryScarecrows for the review. You three are the only reason I'm gonna continue.**

Chapter Three~

I don't hear from Dr. Crane for two days which allows me and Rachel to enjoy our time together when she can get off work. We shop and have lunches and manage to slip in a movie.

"So let me get this straight, Dr. Crane is reviewing your Masters paper because he knows the Professor at the University?" we're at the same café from before as I nod and tell her how he all but belittled me on the phone and how Dr. Crane said not in so many words that I was incapable of getting my Masters.

"That rat bastard!" she snaps before changing the subject to,

"How are your dance lessons coming along?"

"Wonderfully! The teacher says I'm almost ready to perform at the Theater!" I say with a giddy smile thinking of the very idea of me dancing for the public. Yes I have a bit of stage fright but it'd be worth it. She smiles along with me and asks if she could come to one of my lessons.

"Well I have one today so why not?" we're halfway to the dance studio when I get a ring on my cell and looking down find it's an email—from Dr. Crane.

"Damn it." I mutter as I take a seat on a bench to read what he has to say. Taking a seat next to me, Rachel waits for my reaction with baited breath as I read it.

"I can't believe it!" I say with a grin turning to her saying,

"He actually thinks it's good! Yes I need a few changes but he's willing to say he approves!"

"Oh Evie!" Rachel cries pulling me into a hug as we laugh and standing we continue on as I say,

"He wants to go over the revisions in person though, that's the only down side of this. But if it means getting my Masters I couldn't care less."

"Where are you to meet him?" I look back down at my cell and gasp when I read where—Starlight Bar tonight right after my lesson.

"Now he's just mocking me!" I snap showing Rachel so that she scowls and the joy we've felt changes to a sour note. That all vanishes when we reach the dance studio and I start my lesson, Rachel sitting on the sideline. I don't notice her wide grin or anything for that matter as I close my eyes and dance. When we finish Rachel clasp getting up to hug me with laughter. I quickly change and I have to quickly run home to get ready for the 'meeting' with Dr. Crane. I dress this time in a rich burgundy knee length dress with heels and light make-up. By the time I arrive I've convinced myself to not be a bitch to him; which might be harder than I think. Entering the bar I spy him in the same spot as before and with a heavy sigh march over to him. He glances over at me and nods for me to sit as he says,

"I'm actually surprised at your paper Ms. Brookes, the study of intense emotions of the person's mind. Rather fascinating to be honest—and Mastering in Psychology, I didn't take you for the evaluating type." his tone is pleasant though I can see he's trying not to smirk at me as I say,

"I'm not, I want to help people who need it the most." he raises an eyebrow at this before ordering a cosmos again and does the same for me.

"You know, the study of emotions is a very rare field, many think it useless to delve into the feelings of another whose been deemed 'clinically insane'." he crosses his legs and takes a sip of his drink watching my every move, evaluating me behind those glasses.

"But you work with the 'clinically insane' all day Dr." he just inclines his head replying with,

"But most can't be treated."

"Do you even try?" I see him actually attempt a smile at my comment before his face returns to neutral as he goes back on topic.

"I don't see why Dr. Montgomery didn't sign off on this himself."

"He has a grudge against me I know it." I say turning away from him and leaning on the bar counter sighing to me. He stays silent for a moment before asking,

"Why?" his tone indicates mild interest so I say shortly,

"It has a long story behind it."

"I have all day." there, that tone was back so I glance at him saying,

"It's also personal Dr. I'd rather not tell someone I hardly know." he pretends to look wounded as he puts a hand to his chest saying mockingly,

"How harsh of you Ms. Brookes, do you NOT want me to sign off on your paper?" I instantly know where this is going so turning to face him with a shaking hand pull aside my dress collar to reveal a jagged wicked looking scar running along my collarbone and towards my neck. Though pale I always try to cover it not wanting to share with the world my fragmented past. He leans in a bit to inspect it asking in a low voice,

"How did you get this then?" I swallow thickly as I try not to panic, but it's not working. The air starts to grow heavy and I put my dress back holding my throat.

"Ms. Brookes? Are you quit alright?" he asks pulling back to look at me, his eyes darting over my face.

"Air—" I manage to say and I feel him take my elbow and help me outside. Finally outside I take deep breaths and move to take a seat in one of the outside chairs. As I press my palm to my forehead he kneels in front of me taking my wrist in his hand and checking my pulse. As he does I swallow to try and wet my throat and close my eyes.

"Here," I hear him say and open my eyes to see he's gotten a cup of regular water as he says in a commanding but soft voice,

"You need water, the alcoholic won't help your situation." I take the cup from him and drink it greedily before handing it back to him muttering,

"Sorry." he only nods as he puts the cup aside still kneeling before me as he inquires,

"Did some memory stir showing me your scar? If so I am terribly sorry, I didn't mean any distress." his tone goes from quasi honest to that normal careless tone so that I only snap,

"I doubt you even know how to be 'sorry'." he stands at this looming over me as he crosses his arms saying in a bitter voice,

"Why think that now?"

"Because since you're a psychologist you can manipulate people's emotions for your own gain. Disgusting." whatever attack I had just had vanishes as I stand and make my way for the cab line as he follows with a snotty tone,

"Don't pretend to know me Ms. Brookes."

"I don't 'pretend' to—but your attitude never changes towards anyone, you think you're above everyone and play off everything. Next time you talk to someone get in their shoes first before saying something—you just might win yourself a friend or two." and just like that I leave him on the corner having hailed down a cab and get in not caring to look at him through the window. I actually feel myself smirking in triumph and call Rachel to let her know about my success.

"Oh my goodness really?! I can't believe you were able to put him in his place! About damn time girl, but now I wonder what he'll do."

"What is he going to do? Lock me away in Arkham? He doesn't have that kind of power." I reply as I enter my apartment and kick off my high heels as she says softer,

"No but he CAN manipulate people Evie, that's his job. Just—just be extra careful ok?" I mutter to myself but agree as I pop my medication and turn on the TV to see the news blasting another clip of an attack.

"GCPD are now saying that the individual believed to be this 'Scarecrow' has been deemed clinically insane by the Head of Arkham stating and I quote 'The man doesn't have the mental capacity to create such a character let alone portray him'." I just stare at that mask and flinch to myself as Rachel says she has to go and hanging up leaves me to simply stare at the burlap face. Quickly I turn off the TV and hop into bed finally able to get a goodnight sleep—for once.


	5. Chapter Four

**Thank you oh so much to the Guest reviewer who left a review that made me smile and asked a very good question. The song in the beginning of the story is a real song from a movie called the Devils Carnival. If you remember one of the lines from the song then you'll get the name is this chapter. And again, thanks to PrettyLittleHuman and trudes193 along with ScaryScarecrow for keeping this story going.**

Chapter Four~

As before I don't hear back from Dr. Crane but instead receive emails with changes to my paper and the worst is he's taking all my words away! He's adding words I don't want and taking out paragraphs I think are important. I can just envision him behind his computer laughing to himself as he changes my paper thinking he can control what I write. I do make the changes I believe are necessary but otherwise leave in what I think are best for the paper itself as a whole. Before I know it a week has flown by and I still haven't heard from him which I'm ever so grateful for. However, sightings of 'Scarecrow' have increased along with the people getting hurt. Most worrying are the injuries seemed self-inflicted just after having been 'attacked' by him. Another frightening thing is—no one can figure out HOW this is happening. All the GCPD knows for sure is the attacker is using some sort of gas—and that's it. By the start of the second week I'm lounging after a long dance lesson on the couch watching TV when I hear a knock at my door. Getting up look through the peep hole to see it's the last person I wanna see.

"Go away Eddie!" I shout through the door making sure to double lock it so he can't get in.

"Aw come on Evie!" he says back but I've already returned to the TV and make it louder so I can't hear him. He shouts a few muffled words before I hear banging and muting the TV for a moment say,

"Don't make me call security on you Eddie!"

"Then open up!" knowing he isn't going to go away, I grab the phone and dial down to the security desk.

"Hi this is apartment 4207, I need a guard up as soon as possible, my ex is trying to break in." as I say this he keeps pounding on the door so that I'm sure he's going to wake the neighbors. Not even twenty minutes go by before I hear Rick, head of security, outside my door talking down Eddie.

"But she's my girl!" he shouts so that I go right up to the door and shout,

"GO AWAY EDDIE!" I listen as footsteps pound down the hallway and peep to see Eddie being led away by Rick. I lean against the door and sigh as I fall in a heap onto the ground, pulling my knees to my chest. I take a few moments to calm down before my cell buzzes and I see its Dr. Crane. Reading his message I gasp at what he's dared to write this time.

"Dear Ms. Brookes, I'd very much appreciate you call me at this number, I wish to speak to you personally on the changes to your paper. The rat bastard!" I slam my phone shut and pinch the bridge of my nose before calming down and calling him. He doesn't answer so I almost hang up but he picks up just before I do.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Crane?" I ask back twirling a bit of hair around my finger as he huffs with amusement as he says,

"I didn't actually think you'd call."

"Try walking in my shoes doc I've had a long day." now the huff turns into a snicker as he asks,

"Whatever happened my dear? Perhaps if you let me know I can 'walk in your shoes'." he's using my own words against me the jerk! So I decide to tell him point blank,

"My ex came to visit, the same one who cheated on me twice. I had to call security on his lame ass."

"Did he do anything?" a twinge of concern is in his voice so that I blink because I nearly miss it as I reply softly,

"No—he just wanted to talk."

"But you didn't; no surprise since he cheated on you. I can actually commend you for that—girls who take back those who cheat on them are low."

"Sounds like you're talking from personal experience doc." the next words are in a growl as he says,

"What does THAT mean?!" I flinch at his words and are quick to respond with,

"I just mean that that makes you human; you learned from something horrible and changed because of it." there is a long pause, a very long pause as if he's hung up on me and I'm about to when he says in a near whisper so that I nearly can't hear it,

"For the worse."

"Did you want to talk over my paper?" I ask hoping to change the subject and he actually sighs as if grateful for the escape from talking about this anymore. For the next thirty minutes he talks of how I should change the paper and I jot down notes; planning to change them to fit me later. His voice still carries that haughty tone but it's softer than before, he's not shouting at me. It's as if he's instructing a child on how to do basic math.

"Do you understand?" he asks finally as I try to hold back a yawn so that he smirks into his words,

"Boring you am I?"

"No it's just late and—" I look over to my clock and curse out,

"Damn it I didn't take my medicine!" standing quickly, I tumble into the kitchen and open up a cabinet as I hear him inquire,

"Oh? What medicine?"

"None of your damn business doc." I snap back as I swallow the pills dry and cough a bit, they taste horrible.

"Don't call me that, I am not a cartoon." he snaps right on back but I just chuckle telling him,

"Well sometimes you act like one." the next words I can tell he's choosing carefully because he bites out each syllable,

"I—am—not—a—cartoon!" for once his tone actually frightens me so that I pull the phone away as if burnt. I listen to him clear his throat and mutter to himself before I say carefully,

"Goodnight Dr. Crane." then I hang up and turning off the phone set it on the kitchen counter and head for bed. Even though I've taken my medication later than I should have liked I'm still able to find some sort of sleep. My nightmare returns however though this time it's hazy, like looking through smoke. Again his touch is rough, near possessive as he makes sure I know who's in control. All I see this time are his eyes; piercing into me as he claims whatever skin he can touch. But he never goes too far—he always seems to be waiting to actually claim me which is both a relief and a horror in itself. This time I bolt awake when I feel the distinct feel of lips skimming over my pulse. Blinking a few times to try and see through the smoke, I swing my legs over the side of the bed and carefully stand; I feel drunk. I make it to the kitchen for coffee and turn on my phone to see one new message. Thinking it might be from Rachel, I open my message box to hear,

"Ms. Brookes, I—I'd like to—" and then nothing; it had been Dr. Crane—had he almost apologized to me? I shake that off deleting the message convinced that it's a prank call; he'd never apologize to anything. I dress in a pair of sweats not planning to go out today and decided to read my textbook until my lesson. I manage to finish the textbook before I have to leave for lessons and just as I'm about to head out the door get a call from my instructor.

"Evie, hey, we're going to be practicing in Crystal Theater." Crystal Theater is a well-known dance theater in Gotham and I feel my eyes widen.

"Why?" I have to ask stuttering on the words as I hear her laugh her head off saying,

"We've been asked to perform there!" I jump up at this with a foolish grin across my face as I tell her I'd be there ASAP. I rush for the elevator and hoping in one bounce with my excitement. We've been asked to perform at Crystal Theater! Getting into a cab, I tell the driver where to go and lean back still smiling. When I step out of the cab after it stops and pay I go up the stairs and head inside to see my class warming up on stage. I quickly head down to the stage and join them before we start the routine we've been working on for the past three months. What I don't know however until the last few minutes of class is that a familiar face is watching me. I only spy who it is when I glance up to see them leaving the box they were in.

"Evie, back to the floor!" the instructor calls so I don't dwell on it any more.


	6. Chapter Five

**I'm torn between what to do—keep going or stopping cold turkey.**

Chapter Five~

When practice is over I hear my name being shouted and look up to see Rachel running down the aisle towards me dressed right out of work.

"Oh my goodness I can't believe it! I came as soon as I found out!" she squeals hugging me tightly as I laugh at her enthusiasm as she pulls back searching me face.

"Is he still bugging you?" she asks with a worried stare examining my face as I ask,

"Who?"

"Dr. Crane." she says as if spitting out his name so that I shake my head watching her tight shoulders relax and her smile return.

"Why? What's up Rachel?" now I have to ask her as we walk towards the doors, her arm taking mine as she says,

"He has the audacity to ask me about you. He even dared as to go so far as saying you had a break down over some memory." I freeze at her words so that she stops short and turns to see my pale face as her brows knit together and she says in a question,

"That didn't really happen, did it?" I take a seat in one of the plush theater chairs and explain to her,

"You know about my—well—accident. I showed him my scar and it brought back a panic attack." her eyes widen as she says to me in utter shock,

"You did what?!"

"He was pushing blackmail on me if I didn't explain, so I did. Rachel it's not a big deal—"

"Oh yes it is! He's messing with the wrong best friend!" she says as she takes my elbow and hauls me up and towards the doors.

"Where are we going?" I ask trying to keep pace with her as she says with a small smile,

"To see a friend of mine." I don't have any clue what she means until we're in her BMW and halfway uptown heading for Wayne Tower.

"Oh you mean Bruce Wayne! Whatever for?!" I gasp at her as she says simply,

"Because, his company holds most if not all the funds for Arkham and should Dr. Crane be an issue—"

"Rachel really it's ok! I'll save the big guns for later!" she smiles at this looking over at me as she drives saying,

"You really go toe to toe with him—don't you?" I only wink at her as she gets a call from work and has to drop me off at home. When we get to the building I find Eddie waiting outside and freak saying,

"Just keep going!"

"Wha—" she starts to ask but seeing Eddie she follows my idea and drives off again muttering,

"He needs a restraining order that one."

"Let's use those 'big guns' on him." I suggest so that we crack up but do decide to go to the courthouse to get a restraining order on him. As we enter the building after Rachel's parked her car we head right for her office but stop when we hear that annoying familiar voice. Unfortuently he's down the hall we have to go so we look at one another, put on a cool expression of our own and go. To my surprise he doesn't seem to notice as we go into Rachel's office and start work on the restraining order.

"We'll have to get an off the clock judge to sign it." she tells me but I laugh coldly saying in all honesty,

"Anything to keep that bastard away from me."

"Think of it this way, Eddie can't bug you now because if he does—he goes to jail." she makes record time on the required paper work for a request to see a judge and as we exit I run into a thin but muscular chest. Swaying on my feet I curse under my breath as I pull away starting to say sorry.

"Come on Evie." I hear Rachel call so I step away from whoever it was and as she drags me away I have no time to look over my shoulder to see who it was. She doesn't tell me what the problem is even when we reach the judges chamber.

"What's the reason for this request?" he asks point blank so that I explain how Eddie has been following me for months—trying to get into my apartment on several occasions and needing to be taken away by security.

"To be honest I'm worried he'll do something if he isn't stopped." I say feeling my throat tighten as Rachel puts an arm around my shoulder to comfort me. The judge eyes me a bit before turning to Rachel saying,

"I'll grant it, Ms. Dawes you've never done anything to make me worry about your record or word." as he signs it he tells an assistant to deliver it straight to GPD without delay. I thank him as he head out not seeing the shadow behind me.

"Hey, why don't we go dancing tonight? Get your mind off things?" Rachel suggests but I simply laugh at her saying,

"You're not the dancing type!"

"I am when drunk. Come on! I don't have work until Monday." it's only Friday afternoon, so with a smirk I agree and we decided on going to Remix, a club I'd been to before. We both head to her place to change, worried that Eddie still might be at mine and anyway, I can fit into Rachel's old cloths. We dress to impress; she in a little black dress with dark eye shadow and me in a rich red dress with red lips to match. We catch a cab for the club having spent most of the afternoon getting ready and once we reach the club find it packed. Rachel grumbles but I go right up to the bouncer who smiles at me. A burly guy, he seems hardcore when really once you get to know him he's a gentleman.

"Hey Max! Long time no see!" I say as he hugs me and pulling me back I ask him,

"Could you let me and my friend in for a while? And remember Eddie?"

"If he comes anywhere near here he ain't getting in." he replies dropping the red velvet rope allowing us inside. The club is packed with hundreds of people and smoke and booming music as me and Rachel head for the bar. After three shots she's gone and we're dancing until we're going to drop. After a short while Rachel calls over the music,

"I'll be right back! I'm gonna go to the ladies room!" I watch her go with a smile still on my face swaying to the beat, my dance lessons kicking in to my advantage. As I dance I can feel eyes on me but don't care, I'm too hazy minded to care. Another song comes on and I continue to dance but feel someone starting to come up behind me. I start to slow down as I feel colds hands on my hips and someone's chest pressing against my back. Whoever it is takes his time with me, swaying my hips to the fast tempo but keeps a soft hold on them. I lean into whoever it is and allow myself to rest my head against his shoulder. His scent is invading my senses; cologne I recognize but mixed with something wickedly dark.

"Evie!" I hear from somewhere in the club but continue to dance none the less. One hand moves to wrap around my waist the other going to my head to massage my scalp. Fingers splayed against my stomach, I close my eyes as I feel a pair of lips skim over my pulse point. That's when I snap out of whatever trance I was in then and go to pull away when whoever it is puts something over my nose and mouth as the smoke it the club turns a sickly green. I hear shouts and screams and cries as people start panicking and I'm being dragged away through the crowd turning crazy. I try and struggle but I feel something stab into my neck and feel my eyes growing heavy.

"EVIE!" someone screams through the chaos as I fall into the persons hold and I'm lifted into a pair of arms. I let my head lull to one side and try to breathe when I realize I'm wearing some sort of mask over my nose and mouth. I don't linger on that for long because my eyes are growing so heavy that I can't force myself to keep them open. Cold air hits my heated skin and I cuddle into the warmth holding me as I hear a gravelly voice purr,

"It's time you go to sleep." I'm lowered onto something and I feel the mask being removed while fingers caressing my cheek and trailing down to my scar as if trying to trace it into memory. With one last final attempt I open my eyes to see eye of blue fire.


	7. Chapter Six

**So yeah, I've been going through a bit of a down period that's why I was thinking of stopping cold turkey. Thanks to those who reviewed—and I'm feeling up again so here's another chapter.**

Chapter Six~

When I next wake it's to the smell of coffee and I feel wrapped in something tight and warm and soft. Trying to open one eye, I find the sunlight that lies beyond far too strong so shut them again. I hear footsteps coming from somewhere as I roll over onto my back using my elbows to try and sit up. My head is swimming as I try to stay steady and remember what happened last night—but I can't. The smell of coffee gets stronger as the footsteps grow louder and I hear a voice ask,

"Feeling better?" I know the voice, its Rachel and at that I snap my eyes open to see her worried face staring at me. I'm in my bedroom which is an utter surprise seeing as if I don't remember getting home at all.

"Wha—what happened?" I ask her with a sore throat as she hands me the coffee cup and I take a gulp of it down to wet my dry throat as she explains,

"The club got gassed by Scarecrow, dozens were seriously injured and hundreds more wounded. Nearly everyone was taken to the hospital to be checked over, even me. I found you here in bed thinking you'd been kidnapped or something."

"What about you though?" I ask trying to put the pieces of last night together as she continues,

"I went out to get some fresh air when it happened, but when I went to try and search for you they wouldn't let me back in."

"Wait, you—you found me here?" I ask shakily so that she nods taking a seat on my bed taking one of my hands saying carefully,

"The door was shut when I knocked but unlocked when I tried the handle, I found you right here tucked in and passed out cold. Evie I was so scared you were gone!" she throws her arms around me as I hold her tightly thinking that we both got out lucky; or did we? She pulls back with tears in her eyes as she laughs weakly saying,

"I'll make you the same thing I had this morning, something for a hangover." then she's heading out of my bedroom and I'm left to think. Setting the coffee aside on the table, I change out of the now wrinkled dress and into sweats as I lie back down and bury my face into my pillow only to inhale the same scent from last night. It's faint, but strong enough that I can tell it's there—teasing me.

"Rachel! He was here!" I scream bolting upright at the thought of someone being in my apartment, my bedroom with me, alone. She comes running in from the kitchen at that as I gasp out,

"Last night, I—I was dancing with someone and—before the smoke he put something over my face. I think he helped me but I'm not sure—but he was here Rachel I can tell!" and so I toss the pillow at her and as she gives me a questioning look I plead with her to believe me. Putting the pillow to her nose her eyes grow wide as she stammers out,

"I know this! This is that new cologne that just came out! Oh my god Evie!" I start to whimper at the thought of some guy being in my bedroom with me totally alone as Rachel goes to call the police. Whoever it was had the perfect opportunity to kill me or even rape me—but they didn't. I stand with determination to search incase anything is missing as I hear Rachel on the phone. I find nothing missing from my bedroom and go to the bathroom next. By the time I've made it to the family room Rachel is having a screaming match with whoever is on the other end. She's in my family room pacing about with her cell phone in hand and face flushed with anger.

"Gordon I'm serious someone was in my friend's apartment! No—no we didn't see who because they had already left! Listen, whoever it was had been wearing that new cologne that came out a few weeks ago. Just indulge me and come over to check it out ok? She's beside herself Gordon; it could have been her ex." I enter the kitchen after scanning the family room for anything out of place and for a weird reason think of my medication. So I head over to the kitchen and open the cabinet to search through the pills, actually taken them all out of the bottles.

"Gordon you should see her, she's in total shock right now over it." as I go through the pills I notice one bottle has been filled with tiny green clear pills. I blink trying to recall what they normally look like but can't. Next thing I know after eating breakfast with Rachel who won't stop worrying the police are here checking out my apartment and taking the pillow case and sheets from my bed. Sargent Gordon himself arrives here asking me questions himself but I'm not that helpful. Dressed in a trench coat he looks exhausted beyond words but smiles at both me and Rachel when he comes in.

"Can you think of anything he might have said to you?" he asks finally wrapping up the questioning as I think back and say,

"Yeah, 'It's time to go to sleep'." his eyebrows rise at this glancing up at me repeating what I had just said. I nod and tell him,

"That's all he said to me, I didn't recognize the voice but I know for sure that whoever it was had been wearing that cologne." he nods and standing up says to me taking my hand,

"I hope you feel better Ms. Brookes." then he and his team leave so that Rachel stays behind, not wanting to leave me alone for the rest of the day. We spend half the day watching movies and the other half TV until its dinner time. We're eating take-out when my cell rings and I answer it.

"Ms. Brookes, I need to ask you why you didn't answer back to my email." it's Dr. Crane and panicking I say,

"I—I didn't see it, I—I was in a bit of trouble last night."

"Oh?" he asks with mild interest though there's some sort of cocky knowledge in his voice. I nod as I tell him,

"I was at Remix when—I don't know something happened and I woke up here in my apartment."

"Oh that sounds horrible." he replies with a smart sharp reply as I say,

"Worst is whoever it was had been wearing that cologne that just came out. The police say—"

"Police?!" seemingly choking on the word I stop what I'm going to say next as I turn to a confused Rachel and mouth who it is. She shakes her head in clear warning but I calm down saying,

"Yeah, the police took the sheets from my bed to analyze them." silence follows before he says in a tightly restrained voice,

"And who do you think it was."

"My ex Eddie, he's the only one who might have known where I was." he actually laughs at this, not his cocky 'I know everything ever' laugh but a real laugh so that I say to him turning away from Rachel,

"You sound human when you laugh like that." instantly his laughter dies down as if he was chocking again before he says very softly,

"Thank you Ms. Brookes." for a moment he sounds like a small child so that I reply with a tender voice,

"It's Evie." I can hear Rachel in the kitchen so know she probably isn't listening as I continue,

"When we're not in public Dr. Crane, it's Evie." I hear what I can only call a whimper as he replies back,

"Then its Jonathan." next thing I know he's hung up and left me wondering, what the hell just happened?! That night I take my medication and notice one of them is that green tiny pill but I can't think much on it as I head for bed. Rachel's insisted that she stay overnight so I've made up the couch for her after putting new sheets on my bed.

"If Eddie comes in just scream bloody murder." I say trying to make a joke but she actually turns to me and says in an even but serious tone,

"I might just do that. If he's the one behind this, I really might just do that." I stare at her before I go into my bedroom and I curl into a ball hugging my pillow tightly as I fall asleep to twist and turn about. The smoke in my nightmare is now a sickly greenish color and the voice almost a purr as he sings the hands cold against my skin and the lips against my neck hot. For some reason I feel myself lean into the touch so that the figure of my nightmares chuckles deep in his chest. It sounds so wicked that I feel goosebumps on my skin and start to panic. When I wake up I bolt upright gripping the sheets with white knuckles panting and in a thin sheen of sweat, a silent scream leaving my lungs. I close my eyes and cover them with my hands as I pray I haven't woken Rachel. The strangest and scariest thing is that I can still feel his hands against my body and lips against my neck. The rest of the day I can't bear to tell Rachel, I'm still trying to understand what had happened the night of the club attack and last night. What the hell is going on?!


	8. Chapter Seven

**I know this is an annoyingly short chapter but I just wanted to show a tiny slice into our beloved Dr. Crane psyche. And yes I know it's a bit creepy.**

Chapter Seven~

The grip on the phone is enough to crush it as Dr. Jonathan Crane hangs up and puts it back into his briefcase. He tries to stay calm but can't; the thought of her lying limp in his arms, curling into him, bare skin begging to be touched. Flinching at the thought, Jonathan closes his eyes but that only makes it worse. Seeing her twist in the sheets imagining her bare flesh against his, holding her, kissing her.

"Stop it." he growls clenching his fists together and forcing his eyes open to try and push the images away. She was so infuriating! She dared to talk back to him, try and match him word for word yet she was incredibly intelligent. Her paper was actually impressive for someone so young and new to the field. Yes she had her Bachelors but still, he found it impressive none the less. Her brains and body were teasing him, testing him, begging him.

"Stop it!" he cries standing up and going to the mirror stares back at his reflection saying,

"Stop it this instant!"

"Why Johnny-boy? You know ya wanna have her, claim her, make her ours!" his alter snickers flooding his mind with sinfully delicious images. He can almost feel her heated skin on his, feel her heart rapidly beating, taste her lips. Would she taste as he imagined? The next image is so arousing he punches the mirror to make the thought go away. He hears his alter cackle as he tries to push away the throb in his body.

"Come on Johnny-boy, you know you need SOME sort of release!" his alter purrs and with that Jonathan grits his teeth and not caring about his now bloodied fist heads down to his work room. He's brought in a new test subject; the perfect way to erase his need. Going down the stairs, he enters the workroom with mask on and finds his subject still strapped where he had left her.

"How are you feeling little Ms. Daisy?" he asks in a twisted growl as he takes a syringe and fills it with his latest toxin, slowly stalking over towards her. She starts thrashing about but that only makes him cackle loudly. Pushing the needle into her skin, he watches her eyes glaze over with horror as she starts fighting her own nightmares.

"That's it, be afraid, scream!" he shouts at her grabbing her arms and pushing himself against her. His mind replaces the woman's face below him Evie's and he groans at the thought. She's screaming now making his alter grin with malice but Jonathan doesn't want this for Evie, their Evie.

"That's right Johnny-boy, OUR Evie!" he pushes harder as the images grow darker and more lustful, the woman below him writhing in agony. By the time he's finished he's panting and can swear he can taste Evie's skin on his tongue. She would taste like Heaven he decides as he leaves his subject weak and whimpering. As he leaves though a sudden thought hits him,

"We don't want Evie to scream."

"Not yet Johnny-boy, not yet."


	9. Chapter Eight

**Yet another chapter dear readers—I'm so glad you guys like it—I in all honesty was gonna stop going on with this. Thanks again to everyone reviewing and following!**

Chapter Eight~

The police have no leads in my case—let alone the gassing at Remix so that everyone in Gotham starts to go on high alert. The restraining order holds up well against Eddie and though I have no proof I'm convinced it had been him. Who else would have known where to look anyway? Practice for the show is now every day from four to seven so that I have little to no time to argue with Dr. Crane who insists on meeting at two. He says he's convinced that my paper should be ready to send in soon and seems extremely proud of himself that he's helped me; no, not helped me—wrong words. Today we're meeting in a tea house with me dressed in jeans and a simple t-shirt and him in his usual sophisticated suit and to my surprise I find he too like orange spiced tea—or did he order it because I did? Halfway through our meeting I get a call from my instructor saying we had to move up practice.

"I'm sorry Dr. Crane but I have to ask to leave early—my lessons have been moved up." I say standing from the table gathering my things hailing down the waiter in order to pay. He laces his fingers leaning his elbows on the table asking me with a raised eyebrow,

"Lessons?"

"For dance, it's a hobby of mine. Now excuse me—" I've paid the bill for both him and myself to get out quicker and head for the door as he follows behind.

"Dance huh? Intelligent and talented." I freeze at his words and slowly turn to see that arrogant cocky grin as if challenging me to say something. But I don't, instead I turn back around and head out the door leaving him standing there. I hear his footsteps however following me outside where I see, of all people, Eddie. Dressed in jeans and a wife-beater with his spiky hair, he hasn't changed a damn bit.

"What are YOU doing here?!"

"I wanna apologize Evie." he says rubbing the back of his neck as I say tightly,

"You do know that you have a restraining order against you right? Have—have you been following me?!" he only shrugs so that I grow hot with rage as I spit out,

"Then it was you at the club! I can't believe it you could have killed me!"

"But I didn't do it Evie!" he shouts back as I feel an arm wrap around my waist and a very cold voice belonging to Dr. Crane say,

"Ms. Brookes, is he bothering you?" I only snort and reply in an equally icy tone,

"This is Eddie, my ex-boyfriend who I put a restraining order on." the hand on my waist tightens at this as Eddie glances between us saying,

"I didn't know you were THAT type Evie."

"What 'type' is that sir?" Dr. Crane says in a snarl so that I actually flinch away from him as Eddie replies carelessly,

"The type to go sleeping round with cock-ass sure freaks." now I feel those fingers digging into my skin as Dr. Crane says,

"Either you leave sir, or I call the cops. You're blatantly violating your restraining order." Eddie dares to snort at him clenching his fists as he says with a cocky smirk of his own,

"Sounds like someone's touchy feely." next I know he's throwing a punch at me but Dr. Crane pushes me aside so that he takes it to the upper chest.

"Oh my goodness Eddie stop it!" I shout as the people around us start to stop as Dr. Crane stumbles back a few steps, one man nearby asking,

"Are you ok?"

"Call the police!" I shout going over to Dr. Crane who has the wickedest smile on his face. As he tries to stands Eddie charges for me and grabs my arm so that I feel a bruise forming instantly just as a cop car appears and two cops step out.

"You! Let her go now!" one shouts aiming his gun at Eddie as I scream while he twists me arm around. The cops don't take this well and the two grab him and pull him off me so that he's literally dragged away and put into handcuffs. Being pushed into the cop car, I hold my now sore arm Dr. Crane comes over seemingly forgetting about his own injury as he gently takes my arm asking as he thumbs over the bruise,

"Are you ok?"

"I don't think it's broken." I say with relief as the cops come over saying that I'll need to make a statement. I agree and call up my instructor letting her know what had happened. She instantly tells me she's so sorry and that she'll see me next practice. I go to get a cab when Dr. Crane says,

"My car is just around the corner, it'll be faster." I don't bother to argue as I hold my arm and follow him down the block as I watch the cop car holding Eddie speed off. I turn to Dr. Crane muttering to himself and ask,

"Are you ok?" that seems to snap him out of whatever trance he's in because he only says back shortly,

"I'm fine." as we reach his car I see it's a sleek black BMW and find myself gasping. He opens the passenger side door for me and I slip inside. As he gets in beside me he turns on the engine and we head off into traffic. We sit in silence as I chew my lower lip trying to understand what had just happened. Now I'm actually scared of Eddie, if he's willing to break his restraining order what would he do next? I put a palm to my temple trying to calm down as Dr. Crane says with some form of concern,

"Calm down Evie." it's the first time he's used my nickname and for some reason that does the trick. We reach the police station and give our statements about what had happened; the police taking pictures of my bruise to put in the file. I hear Eddies voice shouting from somewhere in the station and shrink into Dr. Crane who put a hand on my lower back as he leads me out of the station afterwards. We return to his car and he asks about my address. My cell rings halfway through the drive and I answer to hear Rachel's worried shouting voice asking,

"Are you ok what happened?!"

"What do you mean Rachel?" I ask not seeing the snarl at the name as she continues,

"Gordon told me about what happened between you and Eddie when I went to visit him down at the station over a case, do you want me to drive you home?" I shake my head and twirl some hair around my finger as I reply calmly,

"That's ok Rachel, I have a ride home."

"From who?" she asks skeptically so that I lie saying that it's my instructor from dance class. She seems to believe me as she says she'll be over when her next meeting is over. As I hang up I hear Dr. Crane laugh that rare honest sound so that I turn and see him trying to cover a smile.

"You should do that more often." turning slightly towards me he inquires,

"What?"

"Smile, your handsome when you do." OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?! Thankfully we arrive at my apartment building and with shaking hands open the door in order to escape his intense stare. As I get out he calls to me,

"Be careful Evie." at his tone I turn to see him; but he's already driving off away from the building. Heart beating in my chest likes a bird trying to escape, I head upstairs and kick my shoes off to try and relax. I had just told Dr. Jonathan Crane that he was handsome when he smiles! Was I insane?! As I change into pajamas and take my medication Rachel calls again inviting me to a business party with her.

"Oh no I couldn't I don't have a date!"

"You don't need one silly! I'll set you up with a friend of mine, he's a great guy Steven." she replies airily so that I take a seat on the couch and sigh knowing she's not going to drop this.

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow night at nine, wear something fancy in fact, let's go shopping for something!" her voice is giddy at the thought so I smile despite myself and agree. When we hang up I go to my computer to check my email to see two; one from Dr. Montgomery and the other from Dr. Crane. I read the one from Dr. Crane first to see he's not only signed off on my paper but has sent in my final draft to Dr. Montgomery. I laugh as I open the next one, to have my heart drop into my stomach.

"Dear Ms. Brookes, your paper has been deemed insufficient and so I have to decline you request for your Masters."


End file.
